


Bursting Leaf

by BladderFanatic



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Bladder Bulge, F/F, Object genitalia, Omorashi, Pain, bursting, peeing, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladderFanatic/pseuds/BladderFanatic
Summary: My first omo fanfic
Kudos: 8





	Bursting Leaf

Leafy has been dying to pee for around 12 hours long. She has been squeezing her crotch area with her legs were firmly crossed. Her bladder has been bulging like crazy as her abdomen shapes like a volleyball and it's burning. 

Leafy has been trying to find a single bathroom at The Pillary Ruins since the whole lava incident at Goiky. She couldn't pee in the trees since she's...well, a Leaf. She had thought of peeing in the grass since no one's around until she finally found a porta potty with a line with only a few objects, so she thought there's no problem. But the objects took longer than usual, around 1-2 hours to be exact. The last one has been there longer than that. Leafy could pee in the grass to be free from the agony. But she thought the answer for it is patience. 

As 12 hours passed, she could feel few drops escaping from her bladder. She bents over to prevent any leak, but her pee refuse to be ignore even more. She realized that she is reaching her limit and has choice but to pee in the ground. She pulls her "pants" and "underwear" down, revealing her vagina, squats down and starts peeing.

Leafy sighs heavily as the heavy golden stream is erupting from her loins, making the ground dent. She closes her eyes and smiles, forgetting about reality, though she liked to imagine that her pee flying like a fountain (which it kinda did actually lmao). Her bladder still felt a dull ache but she didn't mind that. She didn't care for the object that was still in the bathroom, if they saw her and they feel disgusted, it's they're fault for taking too long and probably eating some bad food.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Like i said this is my first omo story so feel free to critique it. I would like to say thank you for reading and (hopefully) enjoyed my story. This is probably the first ever object show omorashi fanfiction that involves an object with a bladder bulge. More stories coming soon. ;)


End file.
